


live off you ('cause you my oxygen)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Jackson-centric, M/M, My First Smut, Park Gae, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, Wang Gae, consent is key lads and ladys, i really tried hard to write it well, jackson just misses jinyoung, jinson, jinyoung is a lil shit at times, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Jackson noted Jinyoung's thin striped pyjamas and the hoodie that looked like it was thrown on as a second thought.--------------------------------------------Jackson thought of Jinyoung while shooting the MV for Oxygen and now he's hard





	live off you ('cause you my oxygen)

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to take a break and focus on my revision but then Oxygen dropped and @omgmiahk and I were talking about Jinson and I have no self-control is the only conclusion... It's short btw :/
> 
> Thank you @omgmiahk for loving my work so far :) <3
> 
> My first smut... Enjoy?

_You're my oxygen_ boomed across the darkly lit set. Jackson looked up, following the camera moving above him. He breathed heavily and was soaked in sweat and water. He had been on set for nearly 10 hours now. He had shot every scene at least three times. His body was ready to drop from exhaustion but Jackson continued to push himself. Jackson let his head drop back as he took in a few deep breaths. His mind jumped to Jinyoung - the one that Jackson could go home to after a long day. The one where Jackson can always get warm cuddles.

Damn, Jackson missed him right now. The last time he saw Jinyoung was at dance practice with all the other members. They couldn't even spend much time together when they were both free from schedules as they had other commitments to catch up on. Jackson half wished he could just have one night with Jinyoung. He had to be honest. It had been too long since he and Jinyoung pleasured one another. Way too long.

And maybe that's why Jackson started to think of Jinyoung going down on him. Jackson could imagine his head thrown back in pleasure right now and not tiredness. Heavy breaths from being aroused and not from being exercised. If he closed his eyes and just imagined Jinyoung there, on his knees, mouth on Jackson.

" _Fuck_ ," Jackson let out a soft whisper.

He felt flush with something more than the humidity in the room. Oxygen played in the back and Jackson could feel his body wanting to roll his hips in time with the bass. His imagination of Jinyoung becoming more and more vivid. Jackson felt the front of his slacks tighten ever so slightly.

"Okay, cut!" The director yelled, snapping Jackson out of his Jinyoung induced hypnotic state. "That's great, Jackson. Can we do the water scene again?"

"Sure, sure," Jackson bowed and stepped out of the box, trying to ignore the heat growing between his legs. "Can I just have five minutes while you set up?"

"Yeah, we'll call you," The director nodded at Jackson half-heartedly, already distracted with the crew.

"Cool," Jackson drawled out as he walked over to his chair where his phone sat. He took a seat, trying to not increase his growing erection.

He pulled up his conversation with Jinyoung.

( **you're really mean** )

Jinyoung replied instantly, making Jackson grin fondly.

{ **What did I do?** }

Jackson shifted slightly on the chair, causing friction between himself and the soft material of the cushion.

( **you're you** )

{ **that doesn't even make sense?? anyway, how's the shoot going?** }

Jackson started typing a reply only to be called back to the set. In a haste, he rushed a quick message.

( **still shooting, will call when home x** )

Jackson stood up, feeling his growing erection shift uncomfortably again. He just had to shoot the water scene and then he could go home. Just one more scene. Hopefully, his arousal would die out before anyone noticed. Damn Jinyoung.

20 minutes later, Jackson pulled himself out of the water tank. He gasped for air and ran his hands through his hair to push it back. He hadn't stopped thinking about Jinyoung throughout the rest of the shoot. This only made the Chinese man restless and agitated. The crew must have picked up on this as they ended early and told Jackson to rest well. Jackson supposed he should be grateful no one noticed his boner that just didn't go away.

Jackson excused himself to dry up and change back into his tracksuit. He tried to pay no attention to his boner because, seriously, his body was going to do this now? Of all times? Only Jinyoung could make his body act against him.

Once he was done, Jackson gathered his things and thanked the crew. He headed to his car and made the uneventful journey home.

Before he even took off his shoes, he had already called Jinyoung on FaceTime.

 _"You're home? That was quick,"_ Jinyoung's voice greeted him on the dark screen. A click was heard and then Jinyoung appeared on the screen. He was sitting in bed, his hair tousled as if he had been sleeping until now. Jackson's heart swooned as Jinyoung ran a hand through his hair and straightened his top.

"Quick? That was not quick. I've been on set for nearly 11 hours but the last hour killed me." Jackson complained as he walked into his kitchen where he grabbed a teabag and boiled the kettle.

 _"Then why are you talking to me? Go to sleep, Sseunie,"_ Jinyoung frowned through the camera.

"But I'm not tired. I mean, I am but that's not the reason the last hour was difficult to shoot." Jackson poured the boiling water into his mug, watching the bag steep.

_"Then what was?"_

"You." Jackson rolled his eyes and took out the tea bag. He picked up his mug and phone as he headed to his bedroom.

 _"Me?"_ Jinyoung blinked in confusion.

"Yeah. You." Jackson pointed at Jinyoung

 _"Is this why you called me mean earlier? What did I do?"_ Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"You made me hard," Jackson informed as he placed his mug on his nightstand. He positioned his phone to lean against the lamp. Jackson sat on the edge of his bed as he looked at the younger who was looking at the Chinese male blankly. "Take responsibility for your actions."

 _"What actions?"_ Jinyoung sputtered out but regained his composure quickly. _"You were on set. How did I even make you hard? What am I meant to do about it?"_

"Jinyoungie, you made me hard. So, now we either have phone sex or you come here." Jackson stared at the Korean with an annoyed gaze. He watched Jinyoung blush, his cute ears turning bright red.

 _"Why do we have to do either one of those options?"_ Jinyoung avoided Jackson's eyes through the phone.

"Because I miss you. And I'm hard. And I want you." Jackson listed dramatically as he pulled his hoodie over his head. Jackson sat there, staring at Jinyoung, with his hair dishevelled and his toned stomach tensing slightly as he leaned towards his phone. "So, which one is it?"

 _"Why are you like this?"_ Jinyoung complained with a pout.

Jackson was about to make a witty reply when suddenly Jinyoung hung up on him.

"Did he just-? Jinyoung?" Jackson spoke to his home screen which was a picture of Jinyoung sleeping.

Jackson had taken the photo when the couple had been lounging on one of their rare day offs. Jinyoung had surprised the older by coming over early with a bunch of western romance classics and three packets of microwavable popcorn. The two crashed in front of Jackson's TV and curled up into each other under a blanket. Jinyoung eventually fell asleep in the middle of A Walk To Remember. His head rested on the armrest, his dark hair falling in front of his creamy eyelids and his even darker lashes resting on his supple cheeks. His hands were clasped together, shoved under his cheek. His pouty lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly. Jackson stared at the sleeping prince for a while before realising he should take a picture. He had been wanting to change his home screen from the picture BamBam had taken of Jackson and Jinyoung in Thailand while on tour.

Jackson was only snapped out of his daze with the sound of his front door unlocking. Only one other person had the key to his apartment. Jackson stood up from his bed and rambled down his hallway. He stood in the middle of his living room, behind the sofa. He was greeted with the sight of Jinyoung taking his shoes off with little care.

"Did you just come straight here?" Jackson asked aloud, making Jinyoung twirl around.

"Well, you didn't give me much choice," Jinyoung said sardonically. Jinyoung stepped out of the foyer and strode to stand in front of a flabbergasted Jackson.

"But you didn't even change," Jackson noted Jinyoung's thin striped pyjamas and the hoodie that looked like it was thrown on as a second thought. "You could get sick. It's cold out and you're not wrapped up enough."

"So, you don't want me anymore?" Jinyoung pouted dramatically and Jackson pulled Jinyoung close by wrapping his thick arms around Jinyoung's model waist.

"I always want you." Jackson nosed Jinyoung's jaw, kissing the soft spot of his jowl.

"Good," Jinyoung whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders.

Jackson dived into Jinyoung's mouth. Their tongues swirled together, guiding the other around. Jackson caressed Jinyoung's mouth, relishing the encouraging hum Jinyoung gave. They kissed with passion, exchanging promises of much more. Jinyoung ran his hands down Jackson's arms, squeezing his biceps as he pulled the older nearer. Jackson snaked his hands under Jinyoung's jacket and the top under it. Jackson dug his fingers into the back dimples that blessed Jinyoung. In response, Jinyoung groaned into Jackson's mouth. Jackson removed his hands to tug at Jinyoung's hoodie.

"Off," He whispered onto Jinyoung's mouth, their lips just about touching.

Jinyoung took his hands off Jackson's biceps to take his hoodie off. He dropped the jacket onto the sofa next to them and immediately reached for Jackson. The Korean man wrapped his arms around the Chinese's neck, hands tugging on the dyed brown hair to pull him close.

Jackson let himself be led to Jinyoung's mouth. He gripped the younger's waist, pulling him close to grind against him. Jinyoung tugged Jackson even closer, deepening the kiss as one hand ran through the back of Jackson's hair. Jinyoung's other hand danced down Jackson's bare back, nails digging in slightly. Jackson turned them, making Jinyoung lean against the back of the sofa to continue his soft grinding. The older's hands wondered down to Jinyoung's thighs which were squeezed before being lifted up. Jinyoung caught on quickly as he wrapped his legs around Jackson's slender waist, biting on Jackson's lip. Jackson's fingers frolicked up and down Jinyoung's thighs, purposely missing the perfect peach there.

Jackson detached his mouth from Jinyoung's to taste the sweet skin on his throat. Jinyoung leaned his head back, a beautiful moan escaping him as Jackson nibbled just under his Adam's apple. Jackson grinded against the younger once more, using the sofa for support.

"Bedroom," Jinyoung panted, grabbing Jackson's cheeks to pull Jackson's face up to peck his lips. "Now."

"Why?" Jackson teased, purposely increasing the speed of his grinds.

"Sseun-ah," Jinyoung whimpered in Jackson's arms, leaning on the elder even more. "Please. I need you. I want you."

"What am I meant to do about it?" Jackson purred in Jinyoung's ear as he repeated Jinyoung's earlier response to him. His warm breath ghosted over the younger's ear before Jackson nibbled the soft lobe.

"Sseunie," Jinyoung whined again. The sound making Jackson even more aroused as he twitched.

"Hold on tight," Jackson purred again, gripping onto Jinyoung's thighs as he felt the younger tighten his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Jackson kept pecking at Jinyoung's neck as he made his way to his bedroom. Jinyoung kept grinding down on the older, breathing heavily by Jackson's ear. Jackson entered his bedroom and climbed onto the bed to beautifully spread out Jinyoung under him.

As soon as Jinyoung felt the soft blankets under him, he loosened his arms and dropped his legs from around Jackson. He pulled Jackson's mouth to his once more, lavishing the feeling of Jackson's tongue in his mouth. In this position, Jackson's hard grinds caused more friction between the two's clothed erections. Jinyoung moaned, unable to keep silent. Jackson growled into his mouth. The sound making Jinyoung shiver and melt under Jackson. The elder slid his hands from Jinyoung's hips to his torso which was still hidden under his top. Jackson pulled the thin material up, leaving it just under Jinyoung's chin so his face was covered and arms tangled in the sleeves.

"Sseun-ah," Jinyoung squirmed under him, trying to take the top fully off.

Jackson hushed him, kissing the small skin of his chin that was shown. Jackson continued to kiss his way down Jinyoung's neck, collarbone, chest. He licked and nibbled, admiring the art that was his. Jackson kissed Jinyoung's nipples softly before nosing his way down to his torso. Jinyoung's toned torso that just reminded Jackson of their rare joint gym trips. God, he loved Jinyoung. Jackson nibbled at the younger's abs, leaving some purpling marks. Jackson licked from Jinyoung's navel to just above his pubic area. Jinyoung groaned, deep and guttural. Jackson felt the rumble under his lips and he felt himself twitch. Jackson inched off Jinyoung's pyjamas, leaving the younger in his boxers. He pawed at the younger, loving the way he pushed up at Jackson's hands while making the most addictive sounds ever. Jackson removed his hands to free Jinyoung's face and arms.

The younger immediately flipped them so he was straddling Jackson. He pinned Jackson down, holding his arms back as he passionately kissed him. Jinyoung pulled away, watching Jackson breathe heavily. Jinyoung pecked Jackson's lips once more before leaning back. Jinyoung giggled when Jackson chased his lips cutely.

"Where are my kisses, Jinyoungie?" Jackson pouted dramatically once he opened his eyes after hearing Jinyoung giggle.

"Was it just the thought of my kisses that made you hard on set?" Jinyoung asked as he moved in a fluidic way on Jackson.

Jackson groaned, his hands itching to hold Jinyoung's hips as the Korean rode him clothed. Jackson answered Jinyoung in a deep, low voice, "No, not your kisses."

"What was it, then?" Jinyoung asked and Jackson thought he was talking too much. Not that he could do anything as Jinyoung had him pinned. Jinyoung leaned down, kissing the angle of Jackson's sharp jaw where he murmured, "Was it this? Me riding you?"

" _Fuck_ ," The older was distracted as Jackson felt his stomach clench and Jackson really didn't want to end it this soon. He focused back on the conversation, "It wasn't that either. It was you going down on me."

He felt Jinyoung freeze, the younger squeezing Jackson's hips between his thighs. Jackson moaned, his mind jumping to other places that squeeze him well. Jinyoung stayed silent, his head resting in the crook of Jackson's neck as he laid over Jackson's chest.

"Jinyoungie," Jackson panted. As he was now able to move his arms, Jackson wrapped them around the younger's waist to hold him securely. "Jinyoungie."

"I just need to catch my breath," Jinyoung mumbled, his lips moving against Jackson's warm skin.

"You don't have to go down on me. We can just have sex if you still want that," Jackson whispered softly, a hand moving to rub the younger's back comfortingly.

"I want to," Jinyoung mumbled again, kissing every bit of Jackson's neck as he pulled his head out of the crook.

"Okay, I'll prep you and then-" Jackson was cut off with a kiss. A soft kiss by Jinyoung.

"I want to go down on you," Jinyoung spoke softly, his lips dancing lightly on Jackson's.

Jackson thought he couldn't get more aroused by Jinyoung but he was so wrong. He moaned loudly, the sound waves hitting Jinyoung and making him smirk with pride. Jackson was sure he was about to combust any second now.

Jinyoung kissed him one last time before he slid down the older's body. He kissed every single part, biting just above the band of Jackson's boxers that sat higher than the band of his sweatpants. Jackson groaned and moaned, absolutely loving the feeling of Jinyoung's mouth on his body. Jinyoung pulled his trousers off first, dropping them somewhere. He pawed at the older, feeling how wet Jackson had made his boxers. Jinyoung leaned down, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto the large bulge. He gripped the top of Jackson's boxers, pulling the black material down slowly to reveal Jinyoung's most sinful love. Jackson was large, girthy and thick. Jackson's erection stood proudly against his sun-kissed abs. Jinyoung kissed the tip feather light. He, then, took the whole tip in, humming in approval as the salty taste started to tingle in Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung took Jackson out for a brief second before he dived back in, inching the whole way until Jackson hit the back of his throat.

" _Fuck, Jinyoungie,_ " Jackson moaned feverishly, his hands falling into Jinyoung's dark locks as his legs instinctively widened.

Jinyoung hummed as a response to Jackson before he started moving. He started slowly with soft twirls of his tongue as he focused on Jackson's shallow breathing before he got lost in his own pleasure. He increased his pace, moaning softly every time Jackson hit the back of his throat or twitched in his mouth. Jackson tugged at Jinyoung's hair, pulling the younger away from him.

"Fuck, I was close," Jackson huffed with desire. He pulled Jinyoung up and close, messily kissing his swollen lips, his red cheeks, his moist forehead. Jackson laid fully on his back with Jinyoung flushed to his chest. The older had his hands stroking the small of Jinyoung's back, his fingers dancing around the band of his boxers.

"What happened to Mister Two Rounds?" Jinyoung teased as his fingers tapped down Jackson's arms, stroking his lean forearms that were beside his waist.

"That guy still exists. I just want to be in you for both times." Jackson pecked his forehead before flipping them over so Jinyoung was lying on his back, legs wide to accommodate Jackson between them.

Jinyoung giggled, the sound making Jackson smile fondly as he finally got rid of the younger's boxers so that they were both fully naked now. Jackson kissed Jinyoung's jaw as he grinded roughly against the front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung moaned, his arms wrapping themselves around Jackson's back to press the older against him, chest to chest. Jackson tilted upwards, stretching his arm to reach into the drawer of his nightstand.

"Hurry up, Sseunie," Jinyoung kissed Jackson's bared throat breathlessly as his fingers danced up and down Jackson's back.

Jackson shuddered at the feeling. He really loved Jinyoung. Jackson grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He kissed Jinyoung deeply and passionately, making the younger focus on the wet caresses of their tongues. Jackson circled Jinyoung carefully and calmly, feeling the younger pucker for him. Jackson slowly inserted a finger, the lube making the slide easy but Jinyoung still winced as it had been long since he had done anything. Jackson kissed him harder, trying to distract him until the pleasure hit him. Jackson moved slowly and steadily, knowing Jinyoung was ready for a second finger when he started moaning into the older's mouth. Jackson focused on sliding his fingers in and out before he pushed at Jinyoung's walls, scissoring him softly. Jinyoung pulled away from the kiss, his hot breath blowing onto Jackson's face as he added a third finger. Jinyoung clenched at first, his fingers digging into Jackson's back and his face contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry," Jackson hummed softly, planting kisses all over the younger's face and jaw. "It'll feel better soon. You're doing great, Jinyoungie. I'm sorry it hurts now."

Jackson waited until Jinyoung had adjusted to the stretch of three fingers before he moved. He got a verbal confirmation to continue.

"Move," Jinyoung breathed heavily with desire. "Please. I need you. Don't apologise, just move."

Jackson nodded, kissing Jinyoung's cheek softly as he moved his fingers in and out. He flicked his wrist, trying to aim for the sweet spot he knew was there. Jackson hit it on his first try - a thing he had proudly mastered in order to please Jinyoung more. Jinyoung moaned shamelessly, his nails now deep in Jackson's back as he clenched rhythmically against Jackson's fingers.

"Sseunie, you. I need you," Jinyoung dragged his fingers down Jackson's back once more.

Jackson removed his fingers before reaching back to the nightstand to grab a condom.

"Leave it," Jinyoung purred into his ear like pure sin. "I want to feel every part of you. All of you."

"I love you so so much," Jackson kissed Jinyoung sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you," Jinyoung uttered back, wrapping his legs around Jackson's slim waist.

Jackson stroked himself with loads of lube before he lined himself up with the tastiest peach in the universe. He slowly sank in, resting on his forearms that laid beside Jinyoung's shoulders with the older's hands stroking the younger's biceps. He stopped every other second, checking Jinyoung's face for any sign of pain. He knew he was large and that Jinyoung was extremely tighter than usual due to their lack of time to complete such activities. Eventually, Jackson bottomed out and he relished with a guttural groan of how good he felt in Jinyoung.

"So good," He muttered praises, kissing every millimetre on Jinyoung's face. "You're so good."

"Then, move," Jinyoung caught Jackson's lips as he pulled Jackson down by the grip he had on his back. He clenched around Jackson as he tightened his legs around his waist.

They kissed while Jackson moved back before he thrusted back in with a fluid roll of his hips. They both moaned at the same time, enjoying the feeling of the other. Jackson moved a hand to hold Jinyoung's hips while the other stroked the younger's hair out of his face. Jinyoung rolled his own hips down to match Jackson's rolls up, both of them working in sync like always. Jinyoung clenched more and more around Jackson, his hands falling off the older to clutch the bedsheets as his sweet spot was targeted every single time. Jackson grabbed both his hands and intertwined their fingers, squeezing each hand every time he hit the younger with a hard thrust. Their arms spread out from their bodies that felt like it had merged into one. Jackson didn't leave Jinyoung's own erection unattended. He pressed his body right against Jinyoung's, using the friction of their stomachs to slide around Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was moaning loudly, cursing in the way only Jackson could make him. His breathless cries of _Sseunie_ were right by Jackson's ear as the older pushed himself against the younger. The older made love bites appear onto Jinyoung's neck and shoulder, causing the younger to become even more lost in the bliss with his head lolled back.

Both were breathless as they reached their peak together. Heat surfed their stomachs and rode free in Jinyoung and on both their stomachs. They exchanged short and sweet kisses throughout it. Jackson moved his body to rub against Jinyoung while rolling his hips to fully empty them. Jinyoung squeezed Jackson's hands tightly.

Jackson hovered above the younger, catching his breath as he watched the younger do the same. Jinyoung laid under him, eyes closed and body lose. He breathed short, quiet puffs of air through his red and swollen lips. His dark hair was a mess. His face was in bliss. Jackson loved this sight. This Park Jinyoung. The sight only he could see. The sight only he could make.

Jackson kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger against the damp skin. He felt Jinyoung sigh in peace and he smiled softly. Jackson squeezed the Korean's hands once more before he let go. Jackson pulled himself out carefully, not wanting to hurt Jinyoung by being too rough with his oversensitive body. He loosened Jinyoung's legs from his waist and sat up on his knees in between the younger's legs. Jinyoung stretched his arms up, making grabby hands so Jackson could help him sit up. Which he did like the gentleman he is. They stared at each other shyly and lovingly before Jinyoung cupped Jackson's face. He pulled the older near to his face.

"I love you, Jackson Wang. I love you so much," Jinyoung whispered before closing the small gap between their lips.

It was a soft kiss, a dry one. They pushed repeated kisses on each other's lips and grinned between them. Jackson pulled away first.

"I love you too, my Prince Park Jinyoung," Jackson grinned before he ruffled Jinyoung's hair even more.

"I don't think we should do round two," Jinyoung informed Jackson as he rolled his eyes at the hair ruffle before he ran his own hand through it. Jinyoung tried to comb the mess down a little. "You're tired and you're back to shooting tomorrow. So, we should just rest."

"Okay," Jackson nodded, his hand shooting up to comb down the back of Jinyoung's head that he missed. His heart fluttered at the sheepish smile the younger gave as Jackson continued to comb his hair with fingers. "I'll clean us up."

Jackson stood up from the bed. He headed to his ensuite bathroom where he got a damp towel. He went back to his bed to clean Jinyoung up first. The younger was still sitting in bed, holding his cup of tea from earlier.

"Your tea is cold," Jinyoung cringed as he took a sip. "And why do you put so much sugar in it?"

"Hush, baby," Jackson crooned, taking the mug off the younger and placing it back on the stand. He wiped the Korean's face first, moving onto his arms and chest second. When he reached his stomach, he took care but not as much care as he did when he cleaned up his mess from Jinyoung's peach. Jackson placed a soft kiss on Jinyoung's hip once he was done. Jackson stood up, cleaning himself as he walked back to his bathroom to throw the towel in the dirty laundry basket. He washed his face and put his moisturiser on. He was about to walk out when he saw Jinyoung walk in with the soiled bedsheets and their thrown clothes.

"I would have done it," Jackson grumbled as he took the sheets out of Jinyoung's hands and placed them into the basket himself.

"I'm just helping," Jinyoung shrugged, rubbing the back of Jackson's head. "This way, it gets done quicker."

Jackson hummed in acknowledgement, turning around to hug the back of Jinyoung. He wrapped his arms around the younger's torso and hooked his chin over his shoulder. He waddled with Jinyoung in his arms to his closet where he had spare clothes kept for Jinyoung. He let Jinyoung go only to dress him. He held out the boxers, the trousers and the oversized tee shirt that was actually Jackson's but Jinyoung had stolen it long ago. Jinyoung let the older dote on him, pinching the Chinese's cheeks once he was done. When Jackson started to change, Jinyoung moved to grab the fresh bedsheets and headed to the bedroom to make the bed. Jackson joined him seconds later and the two made the bed quietly and quickly. Jackson crawled in first, opening his arms for Jinyoung to curl into. Jackson laid on his side, facing Jinyoung who rested his head in the crook of Jackson's neck. Jackson had an arm curled around the younger's waist while the other was stretched over Jinyoung. His legs were tangled with Jinyoung's.

"Night, Jinyoungie, sweet dreams," Jackson hummed, sliding his hand under the tee shirt to rest his hand on the warm skin.

"Night, Sseun-ah," Jinyoung mumbled, already half asleep.

Jackson smiled. It felt like he couldn't live without Jinyoung sometimes. The crushing feeling of his love cutting off all his senses. But he had Jinyoung who knew how he felt. They lived off each other, acting as the other's oxygen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
